Artichoke (Cynara cardunculus L. var. scolymus), or globe artichoke, is a thistle-like perennial plant native to the Mediterranean region and is a member of the family Asteraceae. Artichoke belongs to the species Cynara cardunculus L. that includes two subspecies/cultivation groups: the cardoon (Cynara cardunculus L. var. altilis) that is cultivated for its edible leaf stems, and the artichoke that is cultivated for its edible immature inflorescence hereinafter referred to as buds, heads, or capitula. In some instances, artichoke is distinguished as Cynara scolymus. 
Artichoke is a popular vegetable food source in many regions of the world, with nearly two million tons of artichokes produced annually. The United States produces approximately 40,000 tons of artichokes annually, with California being responsible for nearly 100% of its production, of which about 80% is grown in Monterey County.
Historically, a common perennial artichoke variety that is grown in the United States is ‘Green Globe’, also referred to as an “Heirloom” artichoke. Despite the use of it as a traditional cultivar, ‘Green Globe’ does not produce large numbers of large buds which are most desired by consumers. Further, ‘Green Globe’ exhibits a substantial amount of phenotypic variation as well as protracted and unpredictable harvest intervals.
Thus, there exists a need for improved artichoke varieties having large sized post-primary bud production, programmable and predictable harvest timing, and better uniformity. The present artichoke variety described herein is a product of the efforts to develop such artichoke varieties.